Teaser
by Zylo24
Summary: After a near fatal twist of fate, a new pup has arrived in Adventure Bay. But could this pup's sudden presence a blessing or a terrible omen as the Paw Patrol find themselves facing the biggest threat of their lives...a threat that could shatter their reality and bring the total destruction of Adventure Bay.


Fear. Darkness. Confusion. Desperation. Blindness?! No! No...that wasn't it. I don't know how long it took me. A few minutes? Hours? It honestly felt like eternity when I finally relied that I wasn't blind, just my eyes veiled by my eyelids. But something wasn't right. I couldn't open them. It was like I had fallen into a deep sleep and my body couldn't wake up, as if my eyelids were made out of 20 ton lead…but I had to wake up.

With all of my strength and will power I could produce, I finally able to peer my eyes open even if it was only for a little bit. I wasn't moving or…could it be that I couldn't move? It seemed to happen in a blur, within the exact same time frame as a blink of an eye. I don't even remember how I got here or even what happened. All I know that in I suddenly found myself here, on my side on a hard, bumpy service.

Though my eyes were nearly closed and through a misty vision, I could faintly make out that I was…on the ground of some kind? A road or possibly street? Again I don't know how much time went by as I just laid there on the ground as though I was a ragged toy that was thrown away upon being broken.

Strangely, I noticed that I had no feeling throughput my body. I couldn't feel my legs, arms, head…nothing, just dense numbness. But just like that as if a sort of bomb had went off in my nerves I was suddenly wracked with unbearable, excruciating pain from head to foot. I didn't even have the strength to open my mouth and scream or cry, only able to let out a whimper through my aching throat.

My pain induced body then started to shake as I started to notice that I was laying in what felt like a warm, sticky puddle. I tried to lift my head but to no avail. I again tried to open my eyes fully but to no avail. I again tried to scream and called for help, but to no avail. Low whimpers could only be produced in place of the cries.

Through the peering of my slightly shut eyes the blurriness that obscured my sight like thick fog began to clear. What was happening to me? My body was like bricks and I was in terrible agony. Was this it? Was I going to die? As if answering the questions swirling around my head like a restless hurricane, a light appeared in my hazy vision. The light grew brighter and brighter, heading towards me.

No! No…please God no! I didn't want to die…not like this. Not while not knowing what the hell had happened to me. At this thought, my whimpering became marginally louder as my vison again became blurry as I felt a trickle of liquid run down the side of my face. The light came closer and closer until suddenly it…stopped? I quickly took noticed that the light was accompanied by a loud, riveting sound like from that of a motor.

Other sounds soon quickly met my ringing ears. What were they? They sounded like…like voices. Voices from…people?! Again with my will, I opened my eyes a bit more only to see the moving, but unrecognizable shapes of people, whispering and murmuring amongst themselves. But for some reason they seemed rather big for humans but why? Being one myself how could they seem so…I don't care! It's probably just a bit of hallucination from the pain I was in. I needed…I wanted to call for help but I could only muster whimpers.

Soon, I saw more lights approaching one, two, three, four…five lights each stopping around the first light and each accompanied by the same loud motor sound. But that wasn't it, I also heard a repeated chopping sound that seemed to be coming from above. Was that a helicopter? I didn't have time to ponder the question before I was distracted by the call of a male yet rather young voice.

"Chase! Use your cones to block the surrounding area! Make sure no one get too close!''

"Yes sir Ryder sir!'' responded an even younger male voice. Then came…barking? Two of them actually. "Ruff! Ruff! Cones!''

I soon heard distinctive plopping sounds going around as the second young voice spoke again. "Please stay behind the cones and away from the perimeter! Do not come near the injured pup!''

"Injured pup?! What the hell were they worried about an injured pup for?! I'm dying here!" I screamed in my mind.

I then heard another voice, this time one belonging to a much older sounded male. "H-He just ran out in front of me! I-I didn't see him…I couldn't break in time!'' the man explained despairingly.

"It's ok sir. I know it was just an accident that you hit the pup,'' answered the younger voice that seemed to belong to someone named Ryder.

Again with the stupid puppy?! Do they not see me bleeding to death?! I wanted to scream at them but again was prevented from doing so. Again the one known as Ryder spoke.

"Marshall! Examine the pup! See how sever his injuries are!''

A different voice had answered, again belonging to very young sounded male. "I'm on it!''

Seriously?! Are they really going to check on a stupid puppy before me?! Someone that could die literally any second now?! Never in my life had I wanted to cuss someone out but before the thought had finished I noticed feet had run up and stopped before me, but they didn't seem like normal, human feet. They looked like…paws…paws that were running on all fours. Paws belonging to an animal of some kind, canine perhaps? I also noticed that the legs of the creature had numerous black spots.

"Ruff, ruff! X-Ray screen!'' the animal said with a bark which led me to believe that he was a dog, more precisely a pup judging by the youthful tone in his voice.

I then heard a mechanical sound come to my ears where in moments it was followed by the voice of the another male like the other three, young in tone.

"How is he Marshall?'' the new voice asked with upmost concern in his voice.

The one known as Marshall answered, serious and melancholy in tone of his voice. "Wow…it's pretty bad Rocky. Multiple fractures, a broken leg, possibly a concussion…''

After a brief moment, the same voice spoke again, this time close to my ear. "Can you hear me?''

I tried to talk with all the strength that I possible had. I had to speak! But yet again I failed the endeavor and had to resort with only making a weak, but sure nod of my head.

"Good,'' Marshall breathed out, sounding relieved. "He's fully aware.''

"Thank goodness!'' the one known as Rocky added, sounding glad yet still concerned. "But this pup is still in pretty bad shape.''

"That's why we're here. To make sure that he makes it!''

Wait…did he just call me a…pup? Then it dawned me. What the man said moments ago as well as the being called Ryder…that 'pup'…were they talking about me?! No they couldn't have been! I nowhere near looked like a pup! What was going on?! As these thoughts and questions dwelled in my mind the voice coming from I guess was 'Rocky' spoke gently in my ear.

"Don't worry…we're going to help you. Everything will be ok. Just hang on.''

Although I didn't know what was happening or how I got in this situation, I nevertheless couldn't ignore the comforting words that was said to me. The very first assurance that I had ever since awakening in this dire situation. Fighting the agonizing pain, I struggled to left my head and open my eyes further. More of the blurriness subsided as I made out the grey puppy that was clad in a green with a green hat that was mostly white on the front decorated with a grey or silver paw emblem as he wire an orange collar with a shield shaped green tag that was stamped with three, white arrows in a triangular position

I shifted my eyes to the pup next to him, a Dalmatian, white furred and coated with a similar vest like the grey pup but instead was crimson red as he wore a matching red firefighter helmet. Around his neck was a yellow collar with a shield shaped, red take with a yellow flame emblazoned on it. The Dalmatian had a satisfied smile upon his predominately white face. I turned and looked back into the caramel brown eyes of the grey puppy, a caring, gentle smile upon his furry face.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Here helping me and reassuring me were just mere puppies…puppies that I've realized to my shock were actually talking to me. After a few seconds of silence, as if purely by instinct, I opened my as the first words I've ever spoken since waking up finally came out, hoarse, low, but clear.

"W-Who…are you…?''

"We're here to make sure that you stay alive'' the grey pup that was Rocky answered, that kind, caring smile still ever present on his face. "That's our job. Because we're the Paw Patrol.''

PAW PATROL:

CANINAE


End file.
